23rd_century_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Sǎrîshǔ
Name Sǎrîshǔ went by many times while he was active in the World. His most famous name is Sǎrîshǔ, Friend of Light, which he chose to introduce himself to the Sǎrthîm with. The similarity is no mistake, sǎrtum (to gleam) has its root in sǎr (light). Later, the Tarsins would name him Âzîrtǔshǎr, Lord of Traitors, for his part in convincing them to abandon the purity of the unmodified human form. They refuse to call him by any other name in an official capacity, though more objective individuals may use the name he gave to the Sǎrthîm. Early History Sǎrîshǔ was a Captain of Hâlǔmǎr , one of the Undying, whose creation dates to the elder days of Tarsin civilization. The Undying were given a malicious self-awareness by powers unknown during the Beacon Cataclysm, Sǎrîshǔ no doubt among them. Their purpose was turned from protecting mankind to destroying it. The Shadow Emperor released the Undying from the underworld of Tarsis, but Sǎrîshǔ's activity does not appear to be noted until at least two hundred years after, with the first mention of a Captain of Hâlǔmǎr. Later Chroniclers have traced his activity through meticulous research and analysis of primary sources. A Captain of Hâlǔmǎr Sǎrîshǔ enters into recorded history as a certain Sîn-Rǔshǔn, Golden-Horned. This Captain of Hâlǔmǎr was very active in the later stage of the war against the outer Tarsin kingdoms, inscribing monuments to his victories on the worlds he conquered. He even beheaded a king, before vanishing from the historical record after a mere sixty years. A century later, four hundred years into the Shadow Emperor's reign, a certain Sǎrǔhizân, Hunter of Light, appears as a envoy of the Shadow Emperor to another king, urging him to surrender so that he might keep his wealth and power. This king, who had already been defeated many times in battle, agreed, and what remained of his realm was brought under Hâlǔmǎr's rule. Finally, in the lifetime of the Savior, a Captain named Mǎkâr-Ǔshkǔn, Giver of Freedom, emerges to tempt the Savior with giving up his quest. According to legend, he tried to lure the Savior with all manner of vices, which would have worked on any other man. The Savior resisted, and did battle with Mǎkâr-Ǔshkǔn. The results were inconclusive, with neither side besting the other. Some time later, Mǎkâr-Ǔshkǔn joined forces with another Captain, and this campaign did bring the Shadow Emperor victory. The direct consequence was the Voyage of the Savior, which had the direct consequence of the Savior striking at Tarsis itself. Mǎkâr-Ǔshkǔn rushed his legions back to Tarsis to aid his master, along with all the other Captains. Understandably, the historical record becomes very muddled at this point. During the eight days of battle that followed, the Shadow Emperor's armies and fleets continually poured in from all directions, but the majority of their leadership remained isolated and disjointed. The Savior and his army faced Hâlǔmǎr's strongest servants in the ruins of the Imperial City itself, Mǎkâr-Ǔshkǔn is not named among them, so he was clearly somewhere else. Whether on the fringes of the surface battle, or taking part in the grueling orbital actions, it cannot be said. Interestingly enough, the name Sîn-Rǔshǔn makes a return towards the end of the battle. One Captain of Hâlǔmǎr engaged in a dialogue with one of the Savior's Fleet Lords, telling him lies that the Savior and his companions were dead, and that there was no hope of victory. The Fleet Lord did not believe this, and continued the fight. Hours later, Hâlǔmǎr's attempt opening the way for the Far Realm ceased in a very noticeable visual display, proving the Fleet Lord's hopes right. The Shadow Emperor was defeated, and his forces fell into chaos. Sîn-Rǔshǔn's flagship fled with what escorts he could gather, along with half the Shadow Emperor's other fleets. Chroniclers conclude these three or four individuals are all actually the same Captain. They base this conclusion on similar behavior recorded by all four names. The first Sîn-Rǔshǔn was a skilled strategist, with an almost theatrical method of operating. Sǎrǔhizân was a silver-tongued diplomat who convinced a proud king to kneel to the Shadow Emperor. Mǎkâr-Ǔshkǔn was a diplomat as well, his words causing even some of the Savior's closest companions to falter in belief, even if just for a moment. Mǎkâr-Ǔshkǔn also displayed the first Sîn-Rǔshǔn's penchant for dramatics. The second Sîn-Rǔshǔn also attempted to talk his enemies to defeat, something his two predecessors were adept at. Taken into consideration against the backdrop of Sǎrîshǔ convincing an entire civilization he was a god, one still worshipped thousands of years after his time among them, it becomes certain that these three or four Captains are one in the same. As to why Sǎrîshǔ's name constantly changed, that cannot be said. It is a matter of some concern that the greatest of the Undying, originally soulless automatons, had developed very defined personalities. God-King of Sǎrthîon ''See also: Sǎrthîon '' Sǎrîshǔ made his last and greatest appearance not long after the Salvation of the World was complete. Sǎrthîon alone had remained of the Tarsin realms, but it did not lift a finger against the Shadow Emperor. This earned them the eternal scorn of other mortals, at least those within the Coalition and the rapidly growing New Faith. Sǎrîshǔ convinced the King of Sǎrthîon that he was a friend, and soon replaced that King with himself. It was by his hand that the Sǎrthîm were transformed from a race of men with questionable values into the contemptible creatures they are today. Materially-minded Chroniclers have observed that the modern Sǎrthîm are still born natural humans, they merely modify themselves later. The real transformation was in the mind of the Sǎrthîm. Sǎrîshǔ placed the pursuit of power above all else. Right and wrong, good and evil, these were meaningless to him. Of all things, he alone respected power. And yet, Sǎrîshǔ did not destroy the Sǎrthîm as the Shadow Emperor plotted to destroy mankind; he taught them. Like his constant switching of names, this too is a mystery. Between the defeat of the Shadow Emperor and his arrival at Sǎrthîon, something changed. As to what changed, nothing more can be said. For six hundred years he ruled Sǎrthîon, and brought it to its peak of power. But then came the Messenger Dôl-Nasîr, and it is thought that Sǎrîshǔ left this World with him.